Protector's Story
by BlaZing CriMsOn Eyes
Summary: I am searching for someone to protect... In order to accomplish my training  This is my version of Fairy Tail :D


Me: Hi Guys Crimson here! This is my own Version of Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail it is one of Hiro Mashima's awesome creation

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts…<em>

_Before I joined this guild I was an arrogant, annoying twelve year old boy….but I'm different now, well slightly different. I never thought having family and friends will be so Fun! Even though ... Sometimes I find myself in trouble_

_That is part of life right? Being in trouble and learning from experiences_

'_Welcome to your new home' that was the sentence that changed my life. On that not so lucky day at Fiore _

-F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L-

**The Beginning **

I found myself walking by the river of the city called 'Magnolia'. I had heard a rumor…..No a fact that a certain guild that is filled with skillful mages. I think that guild suits me well I may not look like it but I am a pretty strong person. Great words for a kid, I agree. But if you were me and seen my past you will understand the suffering I've been through.

I take a deep breath and turn my attention to the sun playing hide and seek with the clouds. I walk by the river bank and gaze at my reflection.

-F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L-

_A summary of my not so awesome life…._

_They said that my parents died in a car accident when I was five I survive simply because of luck but that was not an accident. Why? Because I found some slash at the machine of the car. I was an orphan until I found my sensei and teach me magic of the protector. _

'_Find someone to protect and that will be your final training' My Sensei said while he give me my stuff 'go and join a guild that you think will suit you well'_

_My Name is Shouta Kokoromi and I swear to follow my Sensei's orders_

-F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L-

I blinked. Reality…..

I look around and saw a boy with pink spiky hair emerald green eyes well built with a wide grin running with girl with a pretty girl with golden locks and a well endowed chest running towards me. I stared at the boy and I notice that he has a mark that I've been looking for 'a Fairy Tail mark'

"Hey! " I shouted as I ran with them "Are you a Fairy Tail mage?"  
>"Yes I am!" He shouted back<br>"How can I join your guild?" I asked "Jump off the cliff?"  
>"Just follow me!" He said as we ran<p>

-F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L-

"We're back!" The blond girl and the pinky guy said  
>"So this is Fairy Tail?" I walk by the counter and saw a white haired girl wearing a pink backless dress with pink trimmings she looks like Mira in the magazine wait wait she IS Mirajane and beside her is an old man with a weird orange and blue costume. He gaze at me and said<br>"Ohh an Employee" He jump and began scanning me "What is your magic?"  
>"Protector's Magic" I answered<br>"Prove it!" the old man said  
>"Fine…" I open my hand and a shard of ice appeared and it grows into a katana "Who should I protect?" I point the Katana at him<br>"Approved! You are now a member of Fairy Tail!" He said "Welcome to your new home!"  
>"Huh? Why I thought there will be a test?" I ask<br>"A protector cannot fight without someone to protect, right? The old man said and he was right that is the main rule of the protector 'never fight just protect'  
>"So Master I should put the fairy mark to him now?" Mira said and the old man nodded<br>"WHAT? YOU ARE THE MASTER?" I asked staring at him with disbelief it is really unbelievable being that old man being the Master  
>"Master Makarov, The Third Master of Fairy Tail" Mira explained "So where are you going to put your mark?"<br>"At my left hand and color blue please!" I request and she gets a huge square gun and shoots it in my left hand and a color blue mark appeared "Thank you Mira-chan"

-F-A-I-R-Y-T-A-I-L-

"Mira please introduce Shouta to other member of the family" Master said and Mira began to tell me facts about these Fairy Tail mages  
>"Nee Mira nee-chan who is the youngest mage in the guild?" I asked her and she gave me a smile and answered "You"<br>"EHH ME! How about the strongest?" I asked again and she put her finger at her chin and said " If woman then it will be Erza if everyone in the Fairy Tail… Sorry I don't know"  
>"Okay" I said as I ran out of the guild<p>

I finally become a member of Fairy Tail. I never thought it would be that 'easy'. I mentally slapped myself. 'Shouta don't get to happy ' I thought

_This is just the beginning…_

* * *

><p>FINISH! Well How is it Tell me PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
